


Battleship

by miko_kun



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Beta, The Milan story, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miko_kun/pseuds/miko_kun
Summary: Rob and Rich. One bed. Milan.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Richard Speight Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Battleship

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a name of Rich's cousin so I just use Frank.

“Alright. Here are yours keys. Enjoy your stay.” said woman in reception. Rob wonder how could Rich possibly made him go with him and his brother cousin on vacation in Milan. He didn’t even know that guy! Rob sigh. He really should have payed more attention to what Rich was saying before he agree. 

“Thank you. We sure will.” said Rich. He took a keys and they go to see their rooms. 

“Hey guys what if we put all of our thing in our rooms and call it a day? It was a long way and I’m tired. We can meet around eight o'clock at the bar tomorrow morning?” ask Frank. He really don’t want to be there when Rich see his and Rob room but he was far too eager to see the aftermath.

“Sure thing Franky. Have a good night.” Rich gave him the key and went down the corridor with Rob. 

Rob goes first and open the door. He wasn’t paying much attention and put his bag on the right side of the bed. He was about to use a bathroom when he noticed that Rich was still in the doorway.

“You will stay there forever or you will come in?” ask Rob.

“Are you sure this is our room Robby?” Rich asked while he watch the key in his hand like it was some kind of alien object.

“Yeah I’m sure. Room for two number 7. Why you ask? I don’t see anything wrong here.” said Rob. He slowly scanned the whole room to see if there was something that he missed.

“There is only one bed Rob.” said Rich quietly. “There is no way I will sleep in one bed with you.”

“What. What’s wrong with one bed?” Rob was really confused right now. Why would have Rich problem with this. They know each other for a long time. Nothing is going to happen. Also that bed is huge.

“What’s wrong with- are you serious right now?! It’s one bed!” said Rich a little louder than he needed to be. “I’m going to the reception to ask for a different room.”

“Why would you do that? We don’t need a different room when we can sleep right here.” said Rob. He still don't understand why it was such a big deal. 

“Like I said before I’m not gonna share a bed with you. I want to sleep in my own bed.” Rich said and walk out of the room.

Rob stayed in the room. He was hurt by Rich’s action. He don’t want to admitted but he was a little bit excited that he would share a bed with Rich. But there is nothing that he can do about it now. He sat on a bed and wait for Richard to come back. Ten minutes later Rich enter the room.  
“I don’t have a good news.” said Rich.” All the other rooms are taken and there is no way that we can switch it up with someone else.”

“Okay then. I don’t mind. It’s not like we haven’t share a room before.” said Rob.

“Exactly. A room Rob. We share a room. Not a freaking bed.” Rich was slowly losing his calm.

“It’s just for one night Rich. Common. You can share a bed with me for one night. You have two options. Ether you will sleep on the floor or you join me on that stupid bed. Your choice.” Rob didn’t want to sound that harsh but he was losing his patience with Richard. He didn’t give Rich a chance to say something before he goes to the bathroom to take a shower. He need to cool down.

When Rob get back from the bathroom Rich was sitting on the bed looking in the distance. Unsure of what to do next he sat down next to him and put his arm on Rich’s shoulder. 

“Hey Rich. It’s late and I’m sure we are both tired. Lets just go sleep.” said Rob with hope that he didn’t just start another argument.

“Yeah. We should.” was all that Rich said before he lay down on his side. He was so close to the edge that he would surely fall with a wrong move.

Rob sigh but don’t say anything. He was glad that he can sleep in peace.

______________

Rob will never going to move again. He was so conformable with that warm pillow in his arms. It felt so nice. He moan and move closer to it. 

“-ob? Robby wake up.” Strange. Since his pillow can talk? 

“Robert!” 

Rob jump up from the surprise and fall off the bed. 

“What the bell?” Rob ask. 

“That's all you going to say after what you done?” Rich ask. He sound pissed. 

What are you talking about? I haven't done anything. I was just sleeping.” Rob didn't understand why was Rich acting like this.

“Just sleeping? Just sl- you really don't know what have you done?” Rich said. This time more calmly. Clearly realized that anger isn’t the right choice here.

“No? What have I done?” 

“I agreed to share a bed with you. Not to be spooned by you!” 

“Spooned? Oh Rich I’m so sorry. I didn't-. I wasn’t aware that-. I’m really sorry.” Rob try to apologize. Now that he know that his pillow was actually Rich he don't know how to feel about it. One part of him feel embarrassed about it but the other part feels incredibly satisfied. He know how he felt about Richard. To him Rich was more than a friend...more than a brother… He was really good at hiding it but now that he know what was it like it would be almost impossible to hide now. 

“I know. Just… just make sure that it will not happen again.” Rich said. 

They were salient afterwards. Both of them were lost in their thoughts. Rich looked at his watch and gestured to Rob that it was time for their meeting with Frank. Rob just simply nod and they both go to the bar side by side but still in silence.

“Hey guys. Did you sleep well?” ask Frank as they both sit at the table that Frank hold for them. 

“Good.” Rob and Rich reply at the same time far too quickly. 

“You don’t look like it was good.” ask Frank.

“That's maybe because it wasn’t!” “It was fine really.”

“It wasn’t fine in the slightest!

“Common Rich! It wasn’t that bad. You just overreacting”

“I’m not overreacting.”

“Yes you are.”

“Well if I’m overreacting than you are overly calm. How can you act like it’s not a big deal?”

“Because it’s not. I don’t mind share a bed with you and I wouldn’t mind share the bed again.”

“You what!”

“Well. I mean-. You know that I-”  
“What Rob!”

Rob look Rich straight to his eyes.Screw that.

“I wouldn’t mind because I like you Rich.” Rob said with shaky voice.

“You lost me? What do you mean?” Rich ask. He looks confused.

“I- I like you more than a friend Rich.” 

“More than a fri...Wait you mean like you...love me?”

“Yes. I love you Richard. I loved you for a long time now and...you don’t love me back do you?” Rob feels like he’s going to pass out. He look down to the ground. Couldn’t face Richard right now.

“I love you too Rob.” said Rich quietly. “How can I not love you?”

“You- You really love me?” ask Rob. He was afraid that he hear wrong.

Rich just smiled and hugged Rob. “Yeah. Really.”

Rob couldn’t be happier. He hug Rich back. He was sure that he wouldn’t let go of him any time soon.

______________

Frank leave them after their confession to each other without them noticing. He booked that room on purpose to get these two idiots finally together. The tension between them was practically unbearable. He was glad that his plan worked.


End file.
